Sugar Rush: Party Crashers
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: When a very tired Citrusella can't sleep because of a party at her neighbors house, she decides to handle the situation herself. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Licortwist's Return.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 11th 2108"_

Another successful night of crime fighting had come to a conclusion for the new super hero team Sugar Rush in Litwak's Arcade. The sight of a group of kids with extraordinary powers had been considered normal to the citizens of the arcade for the past two weeks, and the team itself had already received celebrity status, not just in the arcade, but in the other parts of The World Of Disney, as well as the real world, The World Of Nickelodeon, and the Dream World.

At the end of each day, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon gathered in the castle in Sugar Rush, which served as a home for the team leader and the president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz. The castle was considered the team's main base ever since their career as super heros had started, since it was the same place where Vanellope had modified their code boxes so they gained their powers in the first place.

Once the team arrived at the garage, Adorabeezle asked her friends a question.

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Adorabeezle asked.

Suddenly, everyone remembered that today was Friday night, which meant that the arcade was closed the next day and they could all go hang out somewhere for the next two nights.

"I heard that there's a party at Dance Dance Revolution. Do you want to go?" Sticky asked.

"You know me. Where there's a party, I'm there." Candlehead replied after hearing the suggestion.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yeah, I think that I'm up for that." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope, most of the Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon agreed to the invitation as well. They then turned their heads in Citrusella's direction, who was talking to Jubileena.

"What do you say, Jubileena and Citrusella? Want to come with us?" Candi asked them with an innocent smile.

Jubileena and Citrusella turned to face them.

"Guys, I'm really tired and I was planning on going to sleep once we had finished our watch. And Jubileena said that she would stay with me. You guys go and have fun, but we're going to sit this one out." Citrusella replied, the tiredness clearly visible in her eyes.

The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon nodded in understanding and told her goodnight before heading back to their homes in order to prepare for going out to Dance Dance Revolution.

Meanwhile, Jubileena and Citrusella drove their karts to Cherry Grove, which was where their house was. They entered the house and quietly made their way upstairs to their bedrooms. Jubileena said goodnight to Citrusella and went into her bedroom. Citrusella headed to her bedroom and changed into her blue nightgown.

"I've waited so long for this." Citrusella said quietly to herself with a sleepy smile.

She then collapsed on her bed with a big grin on her face. Being a racer and a part of a super hero team that protected and helped the many people of Litwak's Arcade was a lot to handle on a daily basis, and it was not easy to balance racing and crime fighting with having a good night sleep every night. Citrusella told herself ever since the start of the week that she would use Friday night to regain her missing sleeping hours instead of hanging out with her friends, and she couldn't believe that it was finally time to fulfill that task.

The comfortable sponge cake mattress beneath Citrusella welcomed her small figure with much grace. Her head was placed on top of the soft and puffy marshmallow pillow and the warm blanket covered her in order to protect her from the cold. Citrusella smiled a wide smile once she was all set for sleep in her bed, eyes closed in pleasure as she was ready to be met with her countless dreams for the night.

But after a few heavenly seconds of some good sleep, it happened.

A loud sound, which resembled a music beat, entered Citrusella's ears, waking her up instantly. The happy look that she had on her face once she went to sleep changed into a shocked and also annoyed beyond belief face.

"Oh no." Citrusella muttered as she realized what that sound meant for the rest of her sleep.

Opening her window in order to confirm her suspicions, Citrusella followed the direction that the sound was coming from until her eyes landed on a nearby building.

"I should have guessed." Citrusella said in annoyance.

In the building next door lived a family consisting of two parents and three children. The parents were the most rude and un-thoughtful couple in the entire game. Their children weren't the stuff of dreams either. Citrusella remembered how two years earlier Jubileena had gotten into a fight with the eldest child. Jubileena wasn't one to go looking for a fight, so if she got mad enough in order to physically attack someone, then that person probably deserved it more then any other criminal that Citrusella had taken down since Sugar Rush had been formed. The middle child was the typical spoiled teenage boy who probably had everything that a boy his age could ask for, but would still complain about how much he hated his life. Never the less though, Citrusella did seem to like him the most out of the entire family. Not because she found him to be a likeable person, but because every time she heard him argue with his family members, she, Jubileena, and the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon would love to throw bets on what ridicules nonsense he was complaining about each time.

But the family member that Citrusella despised the most was the youngest of the family. His name was Jared Serrif, and Citrusella could have sworn that this kid would be the end of her. At first it seemed promising, since having someone her age besides the other Sugar Rush racers living just a block away seemed like the perfect opportunity to hang out with someone that wasn't Jubileena. Believing every kid in the world shared her fascination with racing, Citrusella showed Jared the Blueberriot. However, Jared found Citrusella to be weird when she told him that she liked to race as a pass time, along with the other Sugar Rush racers. It wasn't that Citrusella was hurt by his words, but it did leave her with a bad taste for that kid, as well as the entire family once more time had passed.

Stuff didn't get any better as time passed. They didn't talk much, each preferring to ignore each other whenever both would encounter one another in the game. But Citrsuella had one specific reason to hate Jared forever.

His birthday.

Whenever Jared celebrated his birthday, he invited all of his friends over to celebrate the occasion. Granted, the guy could have celebrated all he wanted, but the loud volume set that they would turn the music to was a different story. The music that they played reached an enormous setting, causing every house that was nearby to hear the songs that were being played. Citrusella had often wondered how loud the music was inside of the house if she could have heard it as much as she did from a block away.

But the worst part about Jared's parties was the karaoke part. Not only did she need to endure the music in maximum volume, but she also had to hear his, and his friends, non-existent singing talents. If there was one thing that was worse then bad songs, it was a bunch of people who couldn't sing to save their lives attempting to sing said songs.

"Not this time. I won't let them ruin my sleep." Citrusella said to herself determinately when it was clear that the party next door was just starting.

Citrusella then tried to fall asleep. It shouldn't be that hard considering how tired she was, right?

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since Citrusella had promised herself that she would fall asleep despite the noise that was coming from the nearby building, but she couldn't turn her will into reality. She turned, she tried to block her hearing with the pillow, and she tried hiding beneath her blanket in order to shut out the noise, but there was no success.

Angry beyond belief, Citrusella got out of her bed and started heading down the hallway. Once she passed by Jubileena's room, Citrsuella saw her older sister sitting hopelessly in her bed, also suffering from a lack of sleep because of the neighbors. Citrusella didn't even have to speak to her because Jubileena noticed her coming out of her room almost instantly.

"Can't sleep?" Jubileena asked tiredly.

"You know it." Citrusella replied as she was about to head down the stairs and out of the house.

"Your not going over there and telling them to stop." Jubileena quickly called out, realizing what Citrusella was planning to do.

"Someone needs to tell them to shut it, or at the very least keep it down." Citrusella said angrily.

Jubileena quickly got up and ran to catch her younger sister before she would end up in a dangerous circumstance, even though she had her electrical powers and could defend herself.

"Citrus, don't! Those idiots can't be reasoned with, and you know it! You remember the fight that I had with one of them!" Jubileena warned.

"Jubi, I can't take this anymore! They break the rules, they annoy everyone who lives nearby, and they don't allow me to sleep when I need it the most!" Citrusella exploded.

"I know, sweetie. I'm angry about the entire thing as well. But bad people can't be changed. Besides, what can we do? The other racers and Cinndon are in Dance Dance Revolution, and Wynchel and Duncan don't do their job past 23:00 PM." Jubileena asked.

At the last sentence, Citrusella's eyes went wide in realization.

"That's it!" Citrusella said. She then gave Jubileena a big hug and said "Thank you, Jubi. I know what to do!".

Citrusella then let go of her older sister and ran back to her room.

"What are you doing?" Jubileena asked.

"Looking for a solution!" Citrusella replied to a very confused Jubileena.

* * *

The party at Jared's was at full swing. The music was blasting through the large speakers that his family owned, some of the arcade characters had attended the party, several of his friends were singing along with the various songs with the microphone that was set up for those who wanted to sing, the snack table was filled with various goods and soft drinks, and it seemed like everybody was having a good time. The birthday kid and his partying friends were having so much fun that they didn't even notice how late into the night it already was. In fact, by the time that Jared checked his watch to see what the time was, they were already partying for well over two hours.

While they didn't notice how fast time was going by, everyone did notice when the sounds of the music were suddenly interrupted by something firing through one of the walls, causing a "boom" sound to be heard and making everyone jump in surprise. In the middle of Jared's living room, a rocket fist was floating in the air. It was assumed by the celebrating characters that the hand had been what caused the sound to accrue, and their suspicions were proven correct once Citrusella, who was wearing a helmet in order to obscure her face, and Minty, who was in her Sakura form and had transformed her feet into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters, entered the room through a hole that was in the wall. Once they landed, the rocket fist returned to Minty, who transformed it back into a normal hand, and Citrusella got off of her back.

"Hey, aren't those guys two of the racers?" a Koopa from Super Mario 81 asked some of his friends near the snack table, believing that he recognized who those two were.

"Citrusella and Minty from Sugar Rush are here!" a girl suddenly screamed with joy.

Everyone started to cheer and clap their hands, apparently fully aware of the team's heroic actions throughout the arcade. The only one who wasn't cheering at the surprise guest appearances was the birthday kid himself. Jared was aware of the super hero team having two members named Citrusella and Minty, only he had no idea that the Citrusella that was part of the team was also the same Citrusella from next door. Once the young girl in dark blue and purple clothing took off her helmet, it was clear that both Citrusellas were indeed the same person.

"Greetings, everyone. I believe that I don't need to make introductions as to who we are, so I'll make this quick. While you are allowed to celebrate as much as you want, you have to keep in mind that the neighbors living nearby are trying to sleep. The "no loud music playing after 23:00 PM" rule was invented for a reason, and we would appreciate if you would respect it and the neighbors." Citrusella said in the calmest and most formal voice that she could have mustered up at the moment.

"Lowering the music level on your speakers would make the neighbors feel better emotionally and improve the effectiveness of their sleep. Please, be considerate of them and respect their need for a good rest." Minty said.

Citrusella nodded at Minty.

"You said it, Mints." Citrusella said. She then turned to face Jared and asked "Would you please keep the sound levels under control? I wouldn't want to get my other friends or the police involved in this.".

With the shock caused by the realization that his neighbor was the famous super hero still affecting his mind, Jared could only nod at the question and adjust the volume levels.

"Thanks, neighbor." Citrusella said with a smirk.

Citrusella then put her helmet back on, climbed back on Minty's back, and the two of them flew off.

The party didn't contain any music after that because all the guests were bombing Jared with questions about Citrusella, who just now admitted to be living nearby. All the girls asked him questions about the entire Sugar Rush team, like if he had met any of them, how close he was to Citrusella, and so on. The boys were also begging him to give them Citrusella's phone number, assuming that he most likely had it. But no matter how many questions there were, the only answer that he could five all of them was that he didn't know.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 12th 2108"_

Thanks for her visit to the party next door, Citrusella was able to achieve the sleep that she was longing for the entire week. Once Minty had flown Citrusella back to her and Jubileena's house, Minty said goodbye and left to go back to the party at Dance Dance Revolution. Meanwhile, Citrusella returned to her room and fell headfirst onto her bed.

Seeing how it was already Saturday by the time that Citrusella managed to get some sleep, the young super hero slept until the middle of the day. When she woke up at around the afternoon, Citrusella felt just how much she needed that sleep. She was also grateful for taking measures into her own hands regarding the party during the night, because who knows if she could have slept that good with the constant noise.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 14th 2108"_

Using the rest of the weekend to rest some more and get another good night sleep, Citrusella woke up at the start of the next week fully energized and ready for both returning to racing and crime fighting. She went down to the kitchen, where Jubileena, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon were.

"Morning, guys." Citrusella greeted.

Everyone else returned the greeting. Sticky was the first to speak.

"How was your weekend?" Sticky asked.

Taffyta followed with a question of her own.

"Yeah, how was your "sleep" on Friday night?" Taffyta asked,

"It was great. I slept all the way until noon. I guess I really needed it." Citrusella replied, oblivious to what her friends were talking about.

Without any further questions, Adorabeezle passed Citrusella that morning's newspaper, which featured a picture of Citrusella and Minty at Jared's party under the tagline "Sugar Rush's Citrusella and Minty attending a birthday party".

"Liars! We didn't attend it! They didn't let me sleep, so we just went there in order to scare them into keeping it down! We left a few seconds later!" Citrusella screamed as she read the report.

Jubileena, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon turned to her.

"You went to a party uninvited because they didn't let you sleep?" Snowanna asked, surprised by Citrusella's actions.

"More like blasted through the wall and told them to shut it." Citrusella replied.

Her answer caused the surprised looks to get more surprised.

"What? Those jerks had it coming ever since they moved here!" Citrusella snapped.

"That was actually pretty awesome. I should probably use my powers in order to handle bad neighbors." Rancis said.

"I need to use my powers the next time that we go out for a party." Candlehead said.

What she said caused all of the attention to turn towards her.

"What? It would be awesome." Candlehead asked.

"If they don't kick you out of the party." Candi replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon laughed.


End file.
